The Girl They Couldn't Woo
by Miz Shoelaces
Summary: Two transfer students arrive from America and not even Kyoya knows about one of them. Who is she really? And what will happen when they find out? Just read please! Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1: The Bodyguard and The Hosts

**Hey! SO, I decided to write this last night because I was having writers block on my other stories. But it actually turned out to be pretty interesting (At least for me), this first chapter is really just setting everything up.**

** Also, I did a little bit of both the Anime and Magna so yeah...**

***I don't own OHSHC!***

* * *

><p>"Do you think I'll make any new friends today?" asked Emily.<p>

"Of course you will," I replied, placing my hand on her shoulder.

Emily giggled and tripped, I caught her before she hit the ground. I'm Emily's bodyguard. I was there to blend in and protect. Emily's father is a trillionaire, a very influential trillionaire and a target, that made Emily a target. So I was there posing as her cousin, no one would know otherwise.

"Ouran Academy, even the name sound enchanting! Don't you think?" Emily giggled.

I nodded, I had to admit I am kind of fond of Emily. It was hard not to smile when she was around, her giggles and smiles were infectious.

"Well we're here," I pointed to the pink school. They got out wearing their school uniforms which had been altered into something much cuter and more stylish by Emily's fashion designer. I like to think we looked intriguing as we stepped out of Emily's favorite pink limo.

It had taken a while for me to adjust to Emily's obsession with being extremely girly, but I didn't mind so much anymore after all I had been living with her for the past 4 years. I had been trained on how to defend someone since I was learning to walk, but it was what my family did. Of course only the most powerful families knew that and sometimes not even them.

"Come on we'll be late!" Emily's whine interrupted my train of thought. I trotted after her taking note of our surroundings, it was always good to be prepared.

We walked into their classroom, the teacher was away at the moment so I took a moment to survey the other students. I had received a class list and done my research on all of them, in fact I had done it on everyone in the entire school. I knew the school by heart, what classes happened at what time, where the teachers took their breaks, I even knew how to access the security center.

"All right everyone have a seat, I would like you to meet our two new students Emily Rothsetter and Gwynedd Kendrick. Please make them feel welcome. You two can have a seat in the back by the window," the teacher said as she entered the room and stood at her desk.

I nodded grabbing Emily's hand and not giving her anytime to say anything. We had nice seats, I could survey the entire class room and keep an eye on Emily. But I didn't quite like the way the shady twins sitting next to me were looking at us. I cocked my eyebrows at them but they just smiled, I thought back to my research. The Hitachiin brothers-twins, mischievous, their mother designed clothing as did they. They were part of some Host Club, a group of handsome boys who entertained young ladies.

I didn't focus on the class, knew it all already anyway. I had finished high school by the time I was twelve because I'd had to. Instead of taking notes I began to draw a map of the school in case something should happen. I didn't fail to notice the twins watching my every move.

* * *

><p>"What club should we go to?" Emily mused.<p>

"It doesn't matter to me as long as it has nothing to do with pink poodles," I replied, watching the students in the hall. I noticed the twins again and groaned inwardly, they weren't a threat but they already annoyed me.

"Didn't you think that those twins and that boy Haruhi in our class were soooo cute?" Emily cooed, I hate it when she does that because it meant she was going to follow with grabbing my arm lightly and giving me the most pitiful look, then she'd play with my hair while convincing me to do something I knew I'd regret.

"You think we're cute?" Gwyn groaned inwardly, the twins were here.

Emily ducked behind me and blushed, "Of course."

"Aw Haruhi! We have a new admirer!" the twin said in unison as they pulled Haruhi beside them.

"Well, you guys are cute," Emily giggled. Gwynedd noticed that several girls were glaring at her but she didn't care about them, they weren't threats. She turned her attention back to the three host club members that stood before her. It was a wonder that more people didn't realize Haruhi was a girl, she knew Haruhi was keeping it a secret because she owed a debt to the club but it seemed so obvious to her. Then again she was trained in that sort of thing.

"So you wanna come?" asked Hikaru.

Emily looked at me, eyes wide and innocent, "Do you think we could go to the host club?"

I smirked, I had to admit I was intrigued by the club. I nodded.

Then the twins touched her. I've been told I'm like a mama bear and Emily's my cub, nobody touches her without my permission! I was on them in a flash, I grabbed their heads and banged them together. They looked up at me shocked as they lay on the floor.

"Don't touch her," I growled.

Haruhi was laughing as she helped them up, I didn't think it was funny.

"Really Gwyn, must you hurt every cute guy that wants to get close to me?" Emily complained.

"Yes," I replied, brooding as I mumbled a quick apology to the twins who were laughing as well now.

* * *

><p>"So this is it?" Emily looked up at the sign that read Music Room 3.<p>

"Yes," I replied.

The others looked at me funny, I just shrugged. And then Emily opened the door, I instantly was at her side when I saw the rose petals and then the blonde one got way too close.

Tamaki coughed as he doubled over in pain, I quickly kicked his leg out from under him then kicked him to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" I growled in frustration. How many people were going to be laying on the ground in pain until they learned not to touch Emily.

The twins were laughing hysterically and the one I presumed was Kyoya Ootori had a slight smirk on his face.

"Mori-chan, why did she hit Tamiki-sempei?" that was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey as he was called.

The tall, dark one shrugged. Takashi Morinozuka, I guessed.

"Mommy! That girl hit me!" and that one was the bubbly frenchman, Tamaki Suoh.

"Gwyn! What did I say!" complained Emily.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"And what is your name my princess?" Tamaki seemed to have gotten over it, but he was still too close to comfort for me.

I eyed him warily, as Kyoya read from his black notebook, "Emily Rothsetter, blood type O, daughter of Henry and Catherine Rothsetter, transfer student from America."

"How did you know?" Emily's eyes lit up in wonder, I rolled my eyes. That was what I did everyday, "Now do Gwyn," she pushed me forward.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about your friend," replied Kyoya.

All the hosts looked shocked, I smirked, "Then let me introduce myself, I'm Gwynedd Darina Kendrick, Gwyn fo short. Emily's cousin. I think I know a little bit about you as well, mind if I give it a shot?"

The host nodded dumbly, oh how I loved this game! Emily loved it too, she sat at my feet looking at me wide eyed.

"Kyoya Ootori, heir to his father's company even though he has three older brothers, he once purchased his father's company and gave it back to him, surprising him. Tamaki Suoh, forced to leave his mother and live with his father in order to inherit his grandmother's company, thinks of himself as a princely character and refers to himself as "Daddy". Takashi Morinozuka kendo national champion, who raised a chicken named Piyo and serves Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or "Honey"? Asked not to use his entire power less the other nations of the world think Japan has some super powered weapon, loves cake. The Hitaciin brother, Hikaru and Kaoru twins. Your mother is a fashion designer and your father a computer software designer, you once had a maid that you really liked but she left and robbed your Aunt. Last but not least Haruhi, the commoner. A girl," I said.

I glanced around at the stunned faces (Well except Kyoya and Mori), I smiled. I loved having a captive audience!

"Well, I suppose since you know so much about us," Kaoru began.

"You'll be our new toy," finished Hikaru.

"We'll discuss this later, club is about to start," Tamaki said for once being serious, "you ladies are welcome to stay if you like."

"YAY!" Emily clapped her hands, she could be so childish at times.

"I guess we will," I said, as Emily held onto my hand tightly.

The other girls filtered in, each sitting with their favorite host. Emily couldn't decide so I finally made her sit down with Honey and Mori.

"Would you like some cake, Emi-chan?" asked Honey. Emily squealed and accepted the cake she was offered, I let my gaze wander around the room. I noticed one girl glaring at Emily, Ami Takenaka. One of the mob children although there was, like always, no evidence. I watched her closely, soon Hikaru and Kaoru were playing a game and Emily had to go watch. So with tea cup in hand she went to see, Ami lifted her foot ever so slightly I caught it though.

Emily let out a small scream as she tripped, I sprang into action. First catching Emily and with the other hand the tea cup letting the contents fly into Ami's lap.

"How dare you!" she screamed at me as I made sure Emily was okay.

"Oh pardon me miss for returning a favor," I said taking off one my gloves and hitting her in the face with it.

She jumped at me angrily but she wasn't very light on her feet, I could tell she never been trained in real fighting. Her moves were sloppy like a street fighter's.

"Ladies, please stop," Kyoya intervened for her, he knew I could sock her silly, "Miss Ami I am going to have to ask you to leave, insinuating fights is not tolerated."

Ami rose stiffly and glared at me, I was used to it though. She marched out with a few of her crowd and everything went back to normal.

"You're not going to charge me for loss of customers," I asked Kyoya.

"Fortunately for you those girls were not really welcome here, I was looking forward to a chance to see them out the door for good," he replied.

"I see," I replied.

"Miss Gwyn, you intrigue me," he said sitting down in front of his lap top, I followed him over and sat beside him.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, not even my family's police force can find anything on you. It's as if you don't exist," he replied.

"And that's how it must be," I replied walking away.

Kyoya watched as Gwyn left, _I will find out who you really are_, he thought.

* * *

><p>"Operation 204: Rothsetter, is underway."<p>

"Good, make sure she's dead."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong> SO what do you think? Review PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!<strong>

**LOL, I've always wanted to hit someone with a glove like that! It's sooooo cool! :)**

**Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shooting

**Well HEY! Thank you leila1019 for the review!**

**R & R everyone! PLEASE! :)**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"SO did you enjoy your time?" asked Haruhi.<p>

_Honestly, no_. But I'm polite, I really didn't enjoy watching Emily squeal every time one of the Hosts said something, "It was interesting," I said.

"I love you all soooooo much! You're all so cute!" Emily said hugging Honey and swinging him around happily. Honey didn't seem to mind he was laughing hysterically along with her.

"And now we have something to discuss," Tamaki said seriously.

"I have a proposition for you," I said, I knew they weren't happy about me knowing Haruhi's secret. Usually I would have told them to cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it, but I didn't have time to make any more enemies, "I know you don't trust me or Emily to keep a secret and honestly I wouldn't either."

I was trying to be the best diplomat I could, even though it wasn't really my style, "Suppose I become the Host Club's body guard during club hours."

"But Honey-Sempei-" began Haruhi.

I cut in, "Could be a law suit waiting to happen. I'm a girl, I know what makes most of them tick and although I've never competed to win any national titles I am a skilled fighter."

The Hosts were silent for a moment, each turned to look at Tamaki and Kyoya waiting for a decision to be made. Kyoya already had an answer, I knew he was dying with curiosity to figure out who I was, but Tamaki seemed undecided. I tapped my foot impatiently, then I heard it; a gun being cocked.

I saw the shooter in the tree outside the host club window, he was aiming for Emily.

The gun fired. Everything felt as if it were set into slow motion as I knocked Emily behind the couch. The shooter fired off several rounds and I could see the Host Club members ducking into safety. I felt a bullet rip through my shoulder as I approached the window, the shooter jumped out of the tree and ran through the courtyard below.

I threw open the window and pulled out the pistol I always had on me, I aimed and fired with my left hand. The man fell as he was shot in the legs I fired again to make sure he couldn't get away until the police arrived. I breathed a sigh as I checked on Emily, she had fainted but was unharmed. I sat down on the floor and cleaned my gun then tucked it away in the belt around to my thigh.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

The other Host's faces were a mix of shock, concern, and awe. I shrugged reminding myself of my injured shoulder. The twins were already calling the police and the ambulance.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" asked Tamaki.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you," I smirked, I'd always wanted to say that. But it was true, if I told him I'd have to kill him.

"Miss Kendrick, let's get you to the nurse's office if you don't mind," Kyoya said.

I shrugged again, wincing slightly at the pain. I tried to stand but I slipped and ended up in Mori's arms. I couldn't help but blush slightly as he picked me up and carried me down the halls. My shoulder was now on fire and my eyes seemed to want to close, _great_, I thought, _there must have been something on those bullets_. I could feel the pain spreading through my arm, I had been poisoned. My eyes refused to stay open any longer and unconsciousness enveloped my senses.

* * *

><p>"She'll be okay right?" Emily was sobbing.<p>

"My father's finest doctors are working on the toxins now," I heard Kyoya say.

I let my eyes flutter open, they were all sitting with Emily at the other side of the room trying to comfort her. My body felt hot and sticky and the right side of my body was numb with pain, I winced as I tried to sit up.

"Please stay lying down Miss Kendrick, that was a dirty trick the shooter pulled," a nurse said readjusting my pillows so I could lay comfortably. And then of course Emily rushed to my side she hugged me tightly causing me to yelp in pain. She let go of me gently and held my left hand as the others gathered around.

"Does it hurt much?" she asked, her eyes round and pink from all the tears she'd shed.

"Not much," I lied.

"Miss Rothsetter? Your Father is here to pick you up," a nurse came in.

"I am not leaving!" yelled Emily.

"Just go Em," I said, "I'll be out of here in no time. You don't like hospitals anyway."

Emily but her lip, but nodded. I watched her begrudgingly walk out. I sighed as she left, and looked at the host club who were still just sitting there watching me.

"What?" I growled, I don't like attention.

"You're so cool, Gwyn-chan," Honey said.

"I'm just doing my job," I replied wincing as another wave of pain attacked my side.

"You should have told Emily the truth," Haruhi said, "I can see the pain stamped on your face."

"What good would it have done to worry her?" I replied.

"I guess, but she was really concerned about you," the twins said in unison.

"I think we'll except your offer," Tamaki said, "as soon as you're out of the hospital and back in school you'll be the Host Club's official body guard."

I smiled, I liked it when things worked out my way.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry it's so short but I've already written the third chapter and as soon as I proof read it I'll upload it as well!<strong>  
><strong>Loves y'all! REVIEW! <strong>

** -Miz_Shoelaces **


	3. Chapter 3: My NotSoSweet Fiancee

** Here's the third chapter! Enjoy :)**

**R&R please!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can go back now?" Mr. Rothsetter asked.<p>

"Of course sir, I am trained in one handed combat," I said, sighing as I looked down at my right arm in it's sling.

"Very well, no mistakes," he replied dismissing me.

"Of course not," I reassured him.

Emily was waiting for me as I exited her father's home office, she squealed and hugged me none too gently but I didn't mind.

"I am so glad you're better now! I can go to school finally, I probably have like a bazillion pages of home work to do!" she whined.

"It's only been two weeks, I'm sure it's not that much," I replied as we walked down the hall.

A door opened and it just happened to be the person I hated most in the world.

"Hello ladies," his too-cool-for-anyone-else voice made me tense angrily. He liked to make me mad, so I kept my cool and ignored his wanna-be, jerk self.

"Aw, nothing for me?" he asked stepping in front of me and placing his finger under my chin, I resisted any urge to punch, kick, or beat the living daylights out of him as he stood lips barely an inch away from mine.

"Taylor Mitchell Rothsetter you're going to make us late for school!" Emily complained.

He kissed me lightly, I wished with all my heart I could murder him but I stood still anger flushing my cheeks.

"Have a good day, my sweet fiancee!" he called as he walked away.

I grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her down the hall as she babbled about nothing important. Sometimes I felt like crying but it didn't matter how I felt, I belonged to the Rothsetters now.

* * *

><p>"Oh goody, the mysterious one is back," Hikaru chuckled watching Emily and Gwyn walk in the room, something just pricked their interest in her. Though right now she looked pretty peeved with someone.<p>

"Well hello guys," Haruhi said as Emily and Gwyn took their seats.

Gwyn gave them a curt nod obviously not wanting to talk at the moment, of course the twins didn't care. They had to tease and prod her.

"Aw, did we get up on the grumpy side of the bed this morning?" asked Kaoru.

"Maybe, care to test my patience?" growled Gwyn raising her eyebrow and giving them her best death glare that would shrivel a flower upon impact.

"It's just because my brother's back in town," Emily sighed, disappointed because the twins weren't paying any attention to her.

"Why's that?" asked Haruhi.

"She's his fianc-"

Gwyn banged down her fist hard on the table and glared at Emily.

"I'm sorry!" Emily sighed, "but I can't not tell them _now_!"

Gwyn huffed and looked out the window as Emily filled in the three host members, "You see after meeting Gwyn when she became my body guard my brother just fell head over heels for her and he just had to make her his," Emily giggled happily.

"Can't we please change the subject?" growled Gwyn.

"Aw! But you two are so cute together!" Emily sighed.

Although she absolutely adored Emily, she couldn't stand her brother. Emily couldn't see this and insisted that they were the perfect match and she was "soooooo glad to be her sister". _But I didn't agree because I wanted to_, Gwyn thought, _my stupid Uncle!_

"Why doesn't he go to Ouran?" asked Kaoru.

"He's been in America helping run a branch of my father's company. He's very smart you know," Emily explained, "but you all should come over tonight and meet him."

"NO!" shouted Gwyn standing up and causing everyone in the room to stop talking and look at her, she sighed and sat down.

"Anyway," Emily stuck out her tongue at Gwyn, "come after school!"

"Sounds cool, I'll let my dad know," Haruhi said.

"I'll call mom," Hikaru said pulling out his cell phone.

"And I'll call the other Host Club members," said Kaoru dialing a number..

"Yay!" squeaked Emily calling home to let everyone know we'd be having guests.

_Oh wonderful_, Gwyn thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwyn's POV:<strong>

"Gwyn and I'll be right back, we're going to change for dinner. Haruhi you can come too," Emily said as we arrived at her family's main estate.

She literally dragged me and Haruhi to the room we shared. I sighed as Emily went through her enormous closet and mine trying to find us all something to wear. She squeaked in happiness when she found the ones she wanted us to wear.

I quickly changed into the soft green dress she'd picked out for me, it accented my gray eyes nicely and it was comfortable so I didn't mind.

I walked out to see Emily in her favorite pink bow dress and Haruhi in a light yellow sun dress, I smiled, we looked cute.

We met up with the boys who were in awe as usual, poor Haruhi was squeezed to death by Tamaki and the twins who kept exclaiming things that made almost no sense.

"So these are my dear sister and fiancee's friends," Taylor said walking in the room.

Emily squeaked and introduced everyone, I tried to keep myself a good distance from him and he seemed not to notice me until the end when we all were walking to the dining hall. He held out his hand to me and I reluctantly took it.

"We'll meet you in the dining hall in a moment," Taylor said.

Emily and our guests filed out, I took a step back from his as he shut the door.

"You do understand that you are mine?" he asked closing the distance between us.

"Yes," I replied nervously and stepped back again, I could feel the wall behind me now I had no where to run to.

"Good," he pulled me toward him with a passionate kiss, well for _him_ it was passionate, "always remember that."

He left the room, I didn't feel like company at the moment I made my way quickly to my room had one of the maids notify Emily that I wasn't feeling well and then sobbed into my pillow. Life wasn't fair.

My cell phone rang and I dried my tears and answered it, "Hello?"

"Agent Ascosa, we have a mission for you..."

* * *

><p><strong>SO what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**Sorry it's another short chapter but I'm still laying down a lot of the key points to the plot! Keep tuned in! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Perfectly Terrible

**So! Next chapter! Hopre you all enjoy! **

**Thanks so much to: Leilachan1019, Caroline, and Latina shewolf. Your reviews really made my day!**

**ANYWAY! R&R please!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p>"All right, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes," I hung up the phone and walked into my closet. I headed for the back where I kept my safe, I entered the pass code and opened it. I looked at my assembled arsenal and quickly grabbed a pack of bullets, I loaded my pistol and changed into some practical attire. By practical I mean skinny jeans and my favorite T-shirt, I would wear this everyday if I could.<p>

I was about to leave when I heard a knock on the door, I froze. I jumped into my bed and pulled the covers over me, hiding what I had changed in to.

"Gwyn?" I heard Emily call.

"I don't feel so good," I replied coughing a little.

"Please come out, I want you to have fun too," she pleaded from the other side of the door.

"Not tonight, Em," I said.

"Okay, but it just means I have to invite them over again," she warned in a slightly mischievous tone.

"Whatever," I moaned, if that was the price I had to pay I guess it'd be worth it.

"Fine then," she sniffed, "I'm inviting them over tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the next-"

"I get it!" I growled.

I waited as I heard her footsteps fade down the hall, the window would be my best option tonight. I pulled a makeshift ladder from it's hiding place and set it outside the window, I lowered myself to the ground and headed toward the garage.

I felt someone grab my shoulder, instantly I pulled the hand forward flipping my opponent over my head and onto his back and gasped as I realized who it was, "Kyoya-sempei?"

"You didn't have to throw me," he coughed standing up and brushing off his coat.

"You didn't have to skulk around my window," I countered.

"And where are you going this time of night? I thought you didn't feel well," he said.

"Touché," I replied, "it just so happens I have a previous engagement and that I can't allow Emily to tag along at."

"In that case," he smirked, "I'll just have to come with."

"I think not," I replied, turning and walking away. He followed me to the garage and watched as I got onto my motorcycle.

"Do you even have a license?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Maybe I do, then again, maybe I don't," I replied as I drove away leaving him alone in the dimly lit garage. I was late.

* * *

><p>"There you are," Jake (Not his real name of course) said, "you're late."<p>

"I ran into some difficulty," I replied sitting across from him in the booth.

"Not as much as me," he complained, "there was this gay guy stalking me, he was all 'I'm sooo fabulous!'"

I raised my eyebrow mischievously, "Well was he fabulous?"

"We have work to do," he said ignoring my remark and turning slightly paler than before.

I giggled and tossed him a cd I'd brought, he looked at it and tossed me a data chip, "What's this?" I asked.

"Just the complete briefing of your mission, the head administrator asks for immediate completion," he said.

"That serious? Who's it this time?" I asked, trying to flag down a waitress.

"The Ootoris," he replied.

"Er...do I have to take this one?" I asked, looking down at the data chip and playing with it in my hands.

"Yeah, it's important. Without this information thousands could die," Jake said.

I bit my lip, Emily would hate me if she ever found out. But I had to admit it would be interesting getting the information required, Kyoya was already keeping a tight watch on me, in fact I could see him now in his car parking beside my motorcycle.

"I'll do it, but you guys owe my big time," I replied slowly, I did like a good challenge, "I'm being followed so you should disappear."

"Fine, notify the agency when you have the information," Jake said getting up and exiting the building. He passed Kyoya as he walked out and the two merely nodded to one another. I ordered a coffee as Kyoya approached me.

"I suppose this was your previous engagement?" he asked sitting across from me.

"Is that so wrong?" I asked.

"Well it seems rather boring, I suppose you were meeting someone?" he guessed.

"They canceled," I replied.

"Good then we can talk," he said firmly.

"Sure, what is it that bothers you?" I asked.

"You," he smirked, "I think I have you figured out."

"Really? Indulge me in your thinkings," I said, taking a sip of my coffee that had just arrived.

"Your real name is Gwyndolyn Caviano, your family is a group of expert body guards that serve the extremely rich. Your uncle is the leader of the family, you're the daughter, the only child of his deceased brother. You are an illegitimate child as you were born out of wedlock and the family despises you for it. When your mother died eleven years ago you went to live with your uncle and he sold your services to the Rothsetters and had you engaged to Taylor," he said.

I studied his face and laughed, a dry laugh the kind when something isn't funny but laughing is the only thing you can do, "Very good but knowing my background isn't figuring me out. I still have a lot you don't know."

"I know, but I wanted to see if the first part was true," he replied, standing as I paid my bill and grabbed my coat. We walked to where my motorcycle was.

"And now that you know all that, what difference does it make?" I asked.

"This," he said leaning down and pulling me close to him. He pulled me into a soft kiss and I found myself letting him. He let me go and I stood back looking up at him in shock, _I just kissed Kyoya Ootori_.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! what do you think? Things are really heating up for Gwyn! I'm soooo excited about this story and as always please review it helps me make my stories better!<strong>

** LUVS Y'ALL! :)**

**Btw...what did you think of the "fabulous" part? My bro was laughing so hard...**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

**WOW! So since yesterday I've had 66 people read my story! I was so excited! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Just if you could review *cough, cough, hint, hint, wink wink***

**Anyway! Special thanks to those who have added my story to their favorites or reviewed! INCLUDING: Startime101, Leilachan1019, Moroko-the-Scientist, and Latina shewolf. Please give them a round of applause! (I know I am!)**

**Anywho! Here's the next chapter, please enjoy! R&R :)**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>I took a step back, everything was just wrong. I was engaged, I had to steal information from his family, and yet I kissed him. I wasn't trying to seduce him, I guess I actually liked him. I smiled to myself, I actually liked someone other than Emily.<p>

"I hope that didn't upset you," he said.

"No...I'm engaged though," I said calmly.

"You obviously don't love him," Kyoya pointed out.

"You don't understand Kyoya, you can't. You haven't been watched your whole life someone always waiting for you to mess up, you have you parents, your family. My family would throw me out at the drop of hat if they could. I have had to work my entire life, give everything I have for someone else. If I mess up now everything I've worked toward will be gone," I said, I couldn't believe I was opening up to him. But I needed someone to talk to. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with him but there was a lot more at stake here than that. If I broke off the engagement I would be fired and then my family would completely kick me out and I'd be left alone. _Alone_, the only word that scared me.

"Why don't you ever do something for yourself? Yeah you've been working hard for someone else's benefit," he pointed out, "you deserve happiness too."

He pulled me into a hug, I couldn't help but hug him back. He was right.

I sighed and relaxed, "No one can know," I whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p>"Gwyn! GET UP!" Emily yelled pouncing on me. I groaned and rolled over in my bed pulling the covers over my head.<p>

"You were out last night weren't you?" she whined, "and we had guests too!"

"How'd you know?" I pulled the blanket down and looked up at her.

"Your motorcycle needed to be refueled," she replied, walking away swiftly.

"You were messing with my motorcycle?" I asked leaping out of bed and following her.

"Um...maybe," she said softly.

"You better not have painted it pink, or purple, or put glitter on it!" I warned.

"Nothing like that, get dressed and come see," she said.

I quickly pulled on my skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a yellow sweater that was the color of the Ouran girl's uniform. It was one of the outfits Emily's fashion designer had made for me to wear to school, it was one of the only ones I liked.

"Hurry! Before we have to leave to school!" Emily pleaded.

"I'm coming," I said pulling on my converse and walking out. I nervously followed her to my area of the garage, I gasped. There sat a new, black ferrari, I looked quizzically at Emily.

"It's for you, do you like it?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," I replied, "What's the occasion?"

"It's your birthday silly! You're turning 16," she giggled.

I got into my new car and just sat there stunned, rich people! Sometimes you just had to love them.

"Come on, our chauffeur is waiting," Emily called.

"Are you kidding?" I looked at her, "I'm driving to school!"

Emily giggled and climbed into the passenger seat, "You're so lucky to have your license."

"Don't I know!"

* * *

><p>"Woah," Haruhi gasped as she watched Gwyn park. The Host Club was waiting for them to arrive and couldn't' help but admire Gwyn's new car.<p>

"Not bad," replied the twins in unison.

Emily literally jumped out of the car and ran to hug the Host Club members. She giggled the whole time, her whole being emanating joy. Gwyn approached more slowly not really wanting to part from her wonderful birthday present.

"Don't you just love the gift I got Gwyn? It's her birthday you know," Emily was doing a happy dance around everyone literally bouncing off walls.

"Birthday, huh?" Tamaki's lips curved into his dazzling smile. He instantly threw his arms around Gwyn and gave her a huge hug. Gwyn's eyes opened wide and she resisted the urge to punch him away.

"So you have anything planned?" asked Haruhi, as the others crowded around her to congratulate her.

"I guess not," replied Gwyn.

Emily smirked, _Well she doesn't_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Class was finally over, I just wanted to get back to my car but unfortunately I was the Host Club's body guard now. Even with a cast I could handle a bunch of giddy school girls with nothing better to do than drool over all the boys. <em>And a girl<em>, I thought chuckling silently to myself.

I opened the doors, only Kyoya was here so far. Emily followed me in and sat beside Kyoya trying to figure out what he was typing on his computer. But he kept it hidden away from her.

"Gwyn," she finally said getting bored of Kyoya, "do you mind getting all the other host members?"

"I guess not," I shrugged.

"No wait! I want to go!" she pleaded, "_Alone_!"

"Er...okay, but just to their class rooms, get Mori and Honey first, and don't leave their sight!" I said, I wouldn't usually allow her to but that meant I'd get to talk to Kyoya alone.

"Okay," she said skipping out the door.

Instantly I felt an arm around my waist, I smiled.

"It's a bit risky letting her go by herself," Kyoya said.

"Don't worry, I checked the security before we got here," I replied, turning to face him, "and it's much tighter after the shooting last week."

"Do you still carry a gun?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Always," I mumbled losing focus in his dark eyes. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek as we kissed. Now this was passionate, nothing compared to Taylor.

I heard the door handle being pulled at instantly Kyoya and I jumped away from each other.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered.

I nodded and smiled back as the others entered following the bubbly, overly-happy, extremely excited Emily.

"Anyways, I'll be heading out now," Emily said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"I called home and Father's sending my chauffeur and Felix to pick me up," Emily replied, Felix was the head of security at the Rothsetter's home so I knew she be in good hands, "see you all tonight!"

I sighed, so she had invited them over. I glanced at Kyoya, well I didn't really mind. Emily skipped away and the Host Club's day began. Nothing out of the usual happened girls giggling wildly, the boys flirting, and the occasional jealous boy wandering in to find his girl friend. I smirked, the girls at this school were ridiculous.

Finally the last guest left and I looked up from my homework, my reading glasses slid down my nose and I had to push them up in a rather dorky way. Of course the twins had to tease me.

"You look like a nerd when you wear your glasses," Hikaru teased.

"This nerd look alike will string you up on the flag pole if you don't leave me alone," I replied.

"You wouldn't, you're too infatuated with us!" Kaoru said taking a stand of my hair and playing with it absently.

I stood up and pushed them away, picked up my bag, and walked away, "I have an extra seat if someone needs a ride."

I was kind of hoping Kyoya would come but he said nothing, instead I found myself and Haruhi climbing into my car. Not that I minded her, in fact she, Mori, and Kyoya wer probably the only sane people in the club.

* * *

><p>I set down my keys and Haruhi and I walked into the house. We were met by a large, "Suprise!"<p>

I jumped in surprise almost knocking Haruhi over but I caught her quickly. I glanced around the room to see the Host Club, Emily's family, and then..._oh great_.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! What do you think is gonna happen next? Reviews seem to make me write quicker so if you want to see more sooner, REVIEW! Thanks Y'all!<strong>  
><strong>I LUVS ya! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday for the Better?

**OKAY! I got soooo many views and reviews I decided to crank out another chapter for your enjoyment! SO ENJOY! :)**

**OH...AND REVIEW! (I know you're getting sick of me saying that...but I have to...because I'm Batman!)**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC!**

* * *

><p>I was fine with the Host Club, I was fine with Emily's parents, I'd deal with her brother and his friends, but them? <em>No way<em>. I would not submit myself to being in the same room as my ridiculous Aunt, Uncle, and cousins.

"Just try to be civil to them," I heard someone whisper in my ear. I turned to see Haruhi, I raised my eyebrow at her and she shrugged, "just do it."

Whatever, I'll get through this night with them, I told myself. I shook hands and gave hugs to everyone trying to be civil even to Taylor. _Taylor_, I sighed, I_ thought he'd gone back to America._

We all sat around a large dining hall, fortunately I was seated at one end and my family at the very opposite side. At least I wouldn't have to talk to them, but then Taylor was sitting on my left and Kyoya on my right, I could just feel the tension.

As we ate everyone was talking and laughing, I was probably the only one eating in silence. I was still irked by everything and I kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't say something to get me into a fight.

"I'd like to make a toast!" Taylor announced rising from his chair and standing beside me. Everyone was silent and then he continued, "To my beloved fiancee, may she always be surrounded by those who love her," there was cheering and 'here, heres' all around the table, "and as a birthday gift I have decided to attend Ouran Academy, so that we may be together everyday!"

Everyone else cheered, I was petrified. I could see Kyoya wincing as Taylor leaned down to kiss my cheek. I just sat shocked, everything was going to hell and I seemed to be driving the bus.

Following that was dancing, I did like to dance but not with Taylor who hogged me for the majority of the dances. He would step on my toes and fling me about like a rag doll, I would just carry on gracefully and try not to get any broken toes.

I sat down with some tea, I preferred it over coffee as caffeine had a reverse effect on me. I sipped slowly hoping Taylor would ask someone else to dance so I could have a break.

"Might I have this dance?" I looked at the black shoes before me and glanced upwards so that I could see their master.

"Of course, Kyoya," I replied.

The dance was a slow one and it was easy to just talk with out being over heard by anyone. Thankfully Kyoya was a good dancer, I relaxed in his arms.

"Strange party, huh?" he mused.

"Yes, I don't know why Emily thought it would be a good idea to invite her brother and my relatives," I sighed.

"At least no one has gotten into a fight yet, I hear it's common in your family," he smirked.

"It is, but that's because I start them," I said sticking out my tongue, and then I closed my eyes wearily. I opened them quickly with a thought, "Sometimes, when I close my eyes I can picture just you and me."

"Sometimes, when I close my eyes I can't see," he replied.

"You're so mean to me!" I teased.

And then the dance was over and I had to go back to Taylor. How I wished this night would end.

"Hey Cous," I groaned, my elderly cousin and his little brother just picked the worst time to talk to me, literally.

"What do you want, Kaleb?" I asked sitting down.

"Do you have a license to kill?" asked Myles the younger one, he would have been as cute as Honey had he not been a spoiled, pathetic, little brat.

"No, I have a learners permit," I replied sarcastically, why were they bothering me anyway?

"Then you can't mess with us," Kaleb said mischievously.

"You both have such kind eyes!" a girl squealed at the two of them, I assumed she was one of Taylor friends because she had dyed her hair blonde and acted as ditzy as the joke made about them.

_Yes, the 'kind' I'd like to poke out_, I thought. I let her entertain my two cousins for a while why I escaped to the refreshments table. I couldn't wait for everyone to leave.

* * *

><p>"We'll be going then," the last of Taylor's friends were leaving and that just left the Host club and my relatives.<p>

"Did you enjoy your party?" my Uncle asked.

"Yes, thank you," I replied.

"Goodness all those noisy teenagers, I glad most of them left," my Aunt said eyeing my friends peevishly.

"I would ask that you not insult my friends," I countered politely as I could.

"Are you sassing your Aunt?" my Uncle growled, I could tell he was drunk but that made him doubly dangerous.

"Of course not," I replied.

"Of course not what?" he growled.

"Of course not, sir," I sighed. No one was really ready for what happened next.

I felt a hand grab my collar, I looked up to see my Uncle. _Great_, I thought, _he's drunk, he hates me, and he's angry. _I tried to pull away from him but his grip was too strong, I felt a small twinge of fear plant itself in my stomach.

"Let Gwyn go," I heard Kyoya growl.

My Uncle ignored him bring his face down so that it was right in front of mine, he sneered at me and then spit in my face. That was the last straw, I outright slapped him on the face. He yelled in surprise and flung me against the wall.

**KYOYA'S POV:**

He did not just do that. I stood for a moment in shock, watching Gwyn stand up feebly.

She looked as if she were in pain but who wouldn't be if they'd just been thrown into a wall. To my disgust I heard Taylor snigger softly. He thought this was funny?

I turned to see Gwyn squeal angrily as her Uncle threw her into a separate room and locked the door behind. Mori and Honey raced to knock down the door but it was thick and well made for obvious reasons.

He was hurting her, I knew it. He was hurting my girl.

**GWEN'S POV:**

I stood against the back wall, I didn't want to fight my uncle but I wasn't about to just get beat up for the heck of it. I watched him as he bolted the door. He turned to face me angrily.

"I won't allow that sort of disrespect in my family," he growled.

"I did nothing wrong," I pleaded.

"Shut up, you understand I came here today with my brother's will. He said that if you could take care of yourself by age 16 I'd no longer have to provide for you. Gwyndolyn you have been officially disowned by our family," he smirked.

I almost cried I was so happy, I just started laughing. I couldn't believe this, it was the best birthday gift anyone had ever given me. Of course my uncle commenced to beat the heck out of me but although my head was bleeding and I was sure that I had two or more broken ribs I was content with my situation. I was free of my relatives and their disgusting contempt.

I blocked as much as possible but he was too much in his drunken rage and I found myself lying on the floor crushed and bleeding all over the carpet.

I heard the door swing open and found myself in Kyoya's arms, I don't know what I was thinking. But right there, in front of everyone, I kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my friend's face after this chapter: O.O<strong>

**LOL, I know right? Anyway review and tell me what your face looked like, or how much you hate her uncle right now, or how you wish you could see Taylor's face right now, or about your lunch...anyway...REVIEW PLEAZ!**

**Luvs ya'll!**


	7. Chapter 7: Not Em!

Well hello all! I was having a really bad day today so I pulled all my anger and frustration to write this chapter so quickly! Anyway! Enjoy :)

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING!

* * *

><p>"Miss Emily Rothsetter to see you miss," I looked up from the book I was reading and nodded as the nurse opened the door. I had to say I was a bit nervous, I hadn't seen her in eight days. Kyoya wouldn't let me leave the hospital until I was completely healed, not that I really minded as I got to see him everyday when he came to visit.<p>

"The hospital! Twice in one month! I would think you like to spend your time here," Emily teased.

"Good to see you too Em, I didn't think your father would let you come after my family disinherited me and I got fired," I said as she sat next to my bed.

"Actually he says he wants you to come back, but not as my bodyguard. Since you've disinherited you'll live with us. After all you are still engaged to my brother," she replied.

"He didn't break it off? Even after I kissed Kyoya?" I said disbelievingly.

"Look Gwyn, I've always wanted you to be my sister but seeing as you don't love Taylor I need to tell you something. I should have a long time ago, but I was scared you'd walk away," Emily said pulling a letter out of her purse and handing it to me.

"You do understand Emily that you are a sister to me," I said looking her in the eyes before taking the letter from her hands she nodded and looked at the ground. I opened the envelope and pulled out the document which happened to be my Great, Great Grandfather's will. It was the will for my family, sort of like a guide line.

I read down the entire thing until I came to the underlined passage:

_...Should the head of family ever be in an arrest for charges brought by them self by undisciplined actions the rights will move down to the next eligible heir..._

"Wait," I said shakily, "this means."

"Your Aunt cannot take over because she was never trained, and your older cousin has never participated in family business. You are the next eligible heir of the Caviano family," Emily assured me.

"But...oh dear," I put rubbed my forehead irritatedly.

The door swung open and Kyoya walked in, his smile lighting the room. I tried to smile back but it just turned into a frown. I thought I had been free of family engagements but no, now I was in charge of them.

"Are you all right?" he asked, setting down his black folder on the chair and taking hold of my hand.

"I guess, but now I'm a trillionaire, and I'm expected to run my family's company," I said handing him the will.

He read it over carefully then shrugged, "Well I guess it's official. Sure it's more work but you get to run the company the way you wish now."

I smiled, "That's true. No more stupid prejudices!"

"That's my girl," He said patting my hand, it always made me laugh when he did that. It reminded me of my Grandmother!

"So...," Emily was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, "what about Taylor?"

Kyoya's features hardened, his eyes were filled with absolute hatred. I placed my hand on his cheek as to reassure him. He relaxed a little but didn't say anything.

"I think I can handle Taylor now," I replied, "I am in no way held to our agreement anymore."

Kyoya's phone rang, he looked dismally at it and I nodded for him to take it. He walked briskly out of the room and began talking.

"Poor Kyoya, always being pulled away at the worst moment," Emily sighed, "I would have never guessed but now that I think about you guys are soooooo cute!"

I laughed shyly as a nurse came in to replace my IV bag. I smiled shyly at her as Emily kept talking.

"And really I think I ought to smack Taylor's face, he was so rude to you. I can't believe I didn't notice it before!" Emily continued.

I laughed as I remembered Taylor's face when I'd kissed Kyoya. He had been completely red and a look of jealousy was clearly stamped on his face, the memory made me laugh louder.

Suddenly I felt very sleepy, I looked at Emily and vision began to blur.

"Em...I can't see you," I said, I thought back. That nurse! I had never seen her before!

"EM! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled.

I heard her scream, but I couldn't anyone or anything, the room was suddenly silent I could feel myself drifting off into sleep. I'd been drugged, where was Kyoya?

"Em...Em...?" I called faintly until I was totally asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>KYOYA'S POV:<strong>

I hung up my phone and walked briskly back to Gwyn's room. I bumped into a nurse who mumbled a quick apology I'd have to remember to have her fired. When I reached Gwyn's room I found (to my disappointment) that she was still sleeping. I was surprised to see that Emily had already left, but there was her purse lying on the floor all the contents spilled out. Something wasn't right.

"Gwyn?" I shook her a little. She didn't wake up, I knew she was a light sleeper. I shook her again and still nothing. I looked at her IV, this was not the right one! Something was wrong and Emily was missing. I got out my phone.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV:<strong>

"Please don't hurt," I cried as my gag was finally undone. I still couldn't see but I was freaking out. Why hadn't Gwyn done anything? What had they done to her? I was crying so much that my blind fold was soaked through.

"Just shut up and sit still," I heard a gruff voice shout.

I tried to hold in my sobs as I heard one voice talking on the phone, "We have her...yeah, she'll be out for a while...go back? But boss...fine...we'll take the girl there and go back for the other one tonight...I got it. No mistakes."

* * *

><p><strong> And you all thought things were finally going good for Gwyn! Well think again!<strong>

**Anywho,**

**you know what to do,**

**it's called: REVIEW!**

**(Yes, yes, you can hold the applause! Please sit down, I know I'm an incredible rhymer but I don't deserve this much! Oh if you insist!) JK! BUT STILL REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Coming For You

**Hello my friends! I'm so pleased to say that this story has been favorited over 30 times! Thank you all so much! I was doing a happy dance all day because of you! :)**

**PLEASE R&R (I know you're sick of that, but please do it!)**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC!**

* * *

><p>"Emily!" I yelled as I sat up, there were lots of people in my room and it must have two in the morning because my outburst woke all of them up.<p>

"Have you seen her?" asked Mr. Rothsetter.

I collected my thoughts, the drug must have finally wore off. I nodded my head trying to keep myself from crying, Emily had been taken and it was all my fault.

"What happened to her miss?" I saw a police officer take out his writing pad.

"We were talking and I noticed a strange nurse-"

"Please describe this person," he interrupted.

"She was short, about 5'2", light complexion, dark hair, brown eyes, three piercings in right ear and only one in her left. She was sort of chubby but not really and she had a tattoo on the back of her neck that said "Relive","I said giving the most accurate report I could. I always seemed to notice things differently than others but then again that was my job.

"Please continue," replied the police officer hurriedly scratching down notes.

"The nurse put a strange IV on I didn't notice it until I could feel my legs going numb. Then some one came in and grabbed Emily, I couldn't see who because my eyes had begun to lose focus. I couldn't move to help her and I passed out," I answered wiping away a tear that fell down my cheek.

"Thank you miss, have a good night's sleep," he said walking out of the room, everyone else jut turned to stare at me. I couldn't help but feel ashamed, I looked down at my hands to avoid their gazes.

"I paid you to protect my daughter, my son offers you his hand in marriage," Mr. Rothsetter began, "And you allow my daughter to be kidnapped by who knows what and you go behind my son's back with this fellow."

He motioned to Kyoya who sat contemplating the matter, for once I felt a need to stick up for myself and I did.

"Sir. You have no right to talk to me this way, you have offended me," I began calmly, "as for your daughter I will make sure no harm comes to her, I will pay the price for her. As for your son I have decided that I will not become his wife, my uncle made that agreement. I am now head of my family and can make my own decisions, therefore I will."

"I have never heard such a silly child," scolded .

"I am no longer a child, and I will do as I need. I no longer am bound to your son and I am no longer under your jurisdiction. I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave," I replied cooly, I could not believe the words coming out of my own mouth. The Rothsetters looked shocked as well but complied with my wishes.

As they walked out the door I turned to look at Kyoya who happened to be the only one left inside the room besides a couple of nurses and a security guard.

"Did...did I just really say all that?" I gasped.

Kyoya smiled, one of his rare beaming smiles, "Of course you did."

"That...was awesome!" I giggled, _wow I just actually giggled, I'd never done that before._

Kyoya leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, "Get some sleep."

"Okay," I replied as he turned off the light and the two nurses and bodyguard left. _But you do realize I will be leaving to find Emily at dawn,_ I thought, and not even you dearest can stop me.

* * *

><p>"The security is at max, it's gonna be nearly impossible to get her out," muttered Rick.<p>

"Aye, but that will nae matter," replied the other man, Danny, his thick scottish accent almost unable to be understood, "we'll make 'er come owt tae us."

* * *

><p>"Stop!"<p>

Emily? My heart beat faster, I got out of bed and looked out the window. I couldn't see anything but I heard it again, "Stop!", that was Emily's voice. I grabbed my close and pulled out my IV, in an instant I was dressed.

I looked out the door, the bodyguard was there. I wouldn't be able to pass him. I looked at the window, it was simply glass but I couldn't open it. The drop down wasn't too far, there was a bunch of shrubbery down below and it seemed like it would be a good enough padding.

I locked the door and stood with my back to the doors and then I ran. The glass shattered and I landed rather roughly on the shrubs. I stood, I was bruised but okay. I heard shouts from the room upstairs, I ran toward the shadows.

I saw Kyoya poke his head out of the shattered window he looked nervous. I sighed, as much as I hated to worry him I had to get to Emily.

I followed the faint voice, I instantly knew something was wrong, but if it meant finding Emily I would have to take chances. I walked into an alley way, not the best place to be at night. I heard someone walking up behind me I turned and kicked the person in the jaw. He growled and reached out to grab my wrist, I hooked his wrist instead and pulled him right into my punch.

"Aye she is a feisty one," I heard a voice from behind me I turned to punch him in the stomach but he caught my punch. I leapt to the side as he threw a kick in my direction. I ducked under and stepped in for close combat but he jumped back with a series of kicks I blocked when I heard the other coming from behind. They both charged me now, I blocked until I was backed up to a wall. I could feel them getting more anxious as their pace and ferocity increased. I dodged each blow, they were good but not that good.

And then I heard him, "Enough of this. Hands in the air."

A gun barrel was pointed straight at my forehead, _great_, I thought, _I don't have my gun on me_. I was in such a hurry that I didn't even think to look for it.

"Get in the car," he growled.

My karate instructor had always told me, "Never get in the car. It is better to be shot than to be helpless." _But Emily_, I thought, t_hey obviously had her somewhere_, there was no other way that could have recorded her voice to lure me into a trap. I bit my lip and got into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know I've left you hanging! Anyway review...!<strong>

**SO...btw...actually never mind...I'm not going to give away the end...**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: New Plan

** Hello ma friends! New chapter! Sorry it took a while I was having trouble getting on to my account but I got that fixed and I now have a brand new chapter for you :)**

** THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! And I want to say a special thank you to Leilachan1019 who has been supporting me from the beginning :)**

** ANYWHO PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"Let me see Emily!" I yelled.<p>

The two men said nothing I was just marched down a long hall that seemed vaguely familiar. They threw open the door, marched me inside, and slammed it behind them.

"My. my gentlemen, she certainly did a number to you," I groaned inwardly. What was this some kind of sick joke?

"Are you kidding me? What is your problem?" I growled knocking the contents off the desk and looking him straight in the eye, "you better not have touched Emily!"

"Is that a threat, Agent Ascosa?" he asked.

I growled, this was low, _real low_, "You had no right to touch her. As the head administrator you should know that."

"Listen, I asked you for simple information. You've gotten and Kyoya's good side," he winked knowingly, "now get it."

"And if I refuse?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"You and your pathetic little friend will be shipped away to some clients of mine," he smiled evilly. Human trafficking was one of his specialties. I could care less what happened to me, but Emily...my heart felt torn in two. It was betray Emily or Kyoya, the only two people who'd ever loved me for me.

I couldn't even remember why I'd joined up with these jerks in the first place. I guess I'd just been a frightened little kid who needed to belong somewhere and unfortunately that was the mob.

I shuffled my feat nervously, "Fine, I'll get it. Let her go."

He smirked, I knew he wouldn't let her go until I had brought him back the information and then only after a fight. If we managed to make it out I'd probably be hunted down and murdered. But if I could get Emily out. I had to try, anyway. I promised her I would.

* * *

><p><strong>KYOYA'S POV:<strong>

"We've searched everywhere sir," the officer shook his head, "we haven't found a trace of her but we did find this recording device."

I took hold of the small recorder and pushed play, "Stop...Stop!" It was Emily's voice. So they'd lured Gwyn out but why?

An officer came running up to me, his face was red and he was trying to regain his breath, "Sir...it's Gwyn...they're bringing her to the hospital now."

My heart skipped a beat I pushed him aside roughly and went to make sure everything was in order for her arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

Yeah, I looked bad. I knew it. Although I had a mission to do, they decided it would be best to be "punished" before I left. That would account for my bloody nose and black eye, I didn't mind so much the pain I was more worried about going face to face with Kyoya.

"Get her inside, Master Kyoya is most concerned," a nurse yelled as the ambulance stopped.

I stood to my feet, I would _not_ be carried. I roughly shoved away the people that were trying to get me on a stretcher. I was not seriously hurt, I didn't need it. I wanted Kyoya to see I was okay.

He burst out of the building, it was the first time I'd ever seen him run. His usual calm and complacent attitude was replaced with worry and exhaustion. To say the least I was shocked, he literally pushed me into a wheel chair and rushed me to see a doctor. I was more amused than shocked actually.

The doctor treated my cuts and cleaned me up. I sat still watching Kyoya out of the corner of my eye, he was worried, distraught, and really stressed out. _ And I'm going to betray him_, I bit my lip as the thought popped into my mind.

"Gwyn, are you sure you're okay," he asked looking deep into my eyes. I turned my head away and nodded. I couldn't look him in the eye after what I had agreed to do.

"I just want to get out of here," I replied looking at my shoes.

"Fine we'll go to my house, I'll call my driver and then we'll go," he said pulling ou this phone.

I tried to give him a warm smile as he held my hand, but I couldn't. I had been an undercover agent for the mob since I was little, masked my emotions from before I could walk, had no feelings whatsoever for the worst of jobs and al that was peeling away. I let a silent tear fall down my cheek.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kyoya asked, "what happened?"

I lowered my head, I felt like I should tell him but this wasn't secure. I looked at him softly, and made the worst decision of my life, "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO What do you think? It's a shorter chapter but I think it's necessary to keep you all hanging! :)<strong>

**Anwho!**

**You know what to do.**

**Please, please, please review! **


	10. Chapter 10: A Loner

**Hello again my friends! Did you miss me?**

**Anywho, I had time to right the next chapter! So here you are to enjoy! R&R!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall again. Emily was by my side sobbing wildly. I glanced at the men with guns behind us, there was no way I could get us both out of here. I calculated the best form of escape, but nothing seemed to come to mind. It was all too risky and Emily's life was not a chance I was willing to take. Though if we stayed we'd both be shipped away as slaves to who knows where and end up dying a slow painful death. There had to be a better option.<p>

A door slid open and there were more men with guns, _great_, I thought, _this is not going to end well_.

I noticed a familiar face as I walked down the hall, Jake. He was mouthing something to me but I couldn't tell what. I concentrated on his lips trying to read them but I couldn't make it out. How had I got into this mess anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day:<strong>

"We'll be at my house in a couple of minutes, we have a safe room there it's secure," Kyoya said, I could tell he was worried, even a bit upset.

He helped me up the stairs hurriedly, I could tell he was anxious to know what was really going on and I was just nervous to tell him.

He bolted the door behind us and sat down. I took a deep breath and sat across from him, "When I was six my mother passed away, as you know. When my uncle had to take me in he was outraged and I only went home at nights to get some sleep. I got caught up in the wrong crowd one night, it was my twelfth birthday."

"_Get out now," my Aunt slammed the door. It didn't matter, I'd climb up a tree to get to my window. I always left it open. But now I needed something to do, it was my birthday after all and I was not going to be bored all day._

_I hummed as I walked down the streets, it was wonderful. Just the perfect temperature, not too crowded, and lots of interesting shops I could go to if I wished. But something wasn't right, in the alley I saw the fight. Three verses one kid was not fair, I was going to teach some punks a lesson in fairness._

"_Leave him alone," I growled. Why did I always have to be the hero?_

"_Get out of here, I can take care of myself," the kid growled._

_I stuck out my tongue at him, I was so childish...but none the less he couldn't tell me what to do._

"_Aw, does he need a wittle girly to fight his battles?" asked on of the boys. He was obviously in high school and he seemed like a formidable foe._

"_I am not a 'wittle' girl!" I growled stomping my foot._

_He just laughed, this was personal now. I was going to beat the heck out of this jerk and his friends for my own enjoyment_. Aw, _I thought to myself_, what a wonderful birthday present to myself.

"The short of it is that I ended up beating up the teens and saving the kid, who happened to be the son of a Godfather from a very prestigious mob," I ended my little story, "I had just wanted a place to belong...so I joined the mob."

Kyoya seemed rather shocked and a little unnerved. I sat next to him so that I could hold his hand, he was quiet be I could tell he was freaking out.

"Anyway, when I was hired by the Rothsetters I quit," I said, "of course they were none too happy about this but I didn't care. I was sick of them. Anyway, I was asked to do a job by one of them called the "Head Administrator", he just a guy with a fancy title. I took the job seeing as I owed him a favor but unfortunately I haven't completed it yet and he decided it would be best if he took Emily so that I would complete my task quickly."

Kyoya seemed a little shaken, I glanced down at the floor awkwardly.

"What must you do?"

"I have to steal information from your family," I looked away from him as the tears began to fall.

He put his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him, "Then we have work to do."

* * *

><p>"It's here somewhere," I flipped through some files, there it was. Some cure for a virus or something I handed it to Kyoya.<p>

"That's interesting," he muttered.

"How so?" I asked peeking at the file.

"Well this particular cure has not been tested and could prove to be more fatal than the virus itself," he murmured.

"So there gonna use it to kill someone?" I wondered allowed.

"Possibly, let me just read through it real quick," I sat watching him as he read. I found my head tilting to the side noticing how cute he looked when he concentrated.

He glanced up at me, "What?"

I blushed and spun around in my chair to think. I knew my way around the building, I knew how to break into their security and temporarily shut down their power, I also knew that Kyoya didn't know any of this. I glanced over him, he was still flipping through the file. I sighed, he was going to hate me if I got out of this alive. I grabbed a cloth and a small jar from my backpack.

"Kyoya?" I walked up to him.

"Hmm?" he didn't look up at me, but continued reading.

"You know I love you right?" I asked.

He looked up at me confusedly, "Of course I do."

"I'm sorry," I whispered placing the cloth over his mouth he was out in less than a second. I made sure he was comfortable and tip toed out with the file.

* * *

><p>"I've got the file."<p>

"Good, we have your friend. Meet us down at the pier in half an hour," he replied.

"Okay," I hung up the phone and pulled into the Rothsetter's driveway. I climbed in through her window and went into my arsenal. I grabbed a few pistols and as much ammo as I could, they were definitely not giving up Emily without a fight and neither was I.

* * *

><p><strong>ANYWHO! Did you like it? I'm sorry it's cliffy again...<strong>

**Also I've just decided to write all my responses to my reviews down here now because I can talk to those who don't do private messaging!**

**(This is for the past two chapters)**

**Leilachan1019- Aw! I love you so much! You're so nice :) I'm writing as fast as I can! :P**

**LightningIzzy- Actually it isn't doing too bad, over 200 people have read it and there's been over a thousand hits!**

**ChancellorPuddinghead-AH! I want the cookies! That's the reason I joined the dark side :)**

**Cooliogirl0569- You are just the sweetest! Thanks for your support! :)**

**I LUV YOU ALL! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11: De Ja VuAlmost?

**All right my beloved! I have the next chapter! I have to admit even I was super excited about this chapter! :)**

**Anyways, please R&R! LOVE YA!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the pier, I sort of wished had let Kyoya come along now. It would be nice to have someone to keep the car running, but oh well. I had chosen to be a loner and I couldn't go back now. It was exactly 2:37 pm, I checked around the pier. I didn't want any funny business.<p>

"Hey, Ascosa," I turned, there they were. Poor Emily's face was all puffy, she had been crying. They had her still blindfolded and tied up, her wrists were bleeding. I needed to get her out of here fast.

"I have what you want, now hand over Emily," I growled.

One of the men shrugged, "Toss us the file."

I groaned, yep they weren't giving up Emily without a fight.

"I don't have all day, I'm true to my word I'll throw it as soon as I know she's safe," I replied firmly.

"And what's to stop us from shooting you right here and now?" scoffed another.

"I am a trillionaire, the head of a very powerful family. If something happens to me I know a lot of specially trained people who'll be coming for you," I warned, "now let her go."

"What evs," sighed one letting Emily go. She walked unsurely forward. I met her half way and tossed them the file. She nearly collapsed in my grasp, I quickly undid her blindfold and bond and helped her to stand. Then the guns cocked. Yep, I'd figured they wouldn't give up an opportunity like this.

"Since you're so rich and all," sneered one of them men, "we could use some money, a ransom would be very nice."

I couldn't risk the gunfire hitting Emily, it wouldn't be much better to be captured but at least we'd be alive. I angrily threw my pistols to the ground and kicked them away. Now I really wish I had brought back up.

* * *

><p><strong>KYOYA'S POV:<strong>

"Kyoya, are you okay?" Honey asked, helping me up. What where the all the Hosts doing here?

"Wait...oh great," I jogged out of the room with the other's following me worriedly.

"What happened Kyoya?" asked Tamaki running along side me.

"I'm afraid Gwyn has done something very stupid," I growled, more angry at myself for letting her get away than anything else.

Mori grabbed my shoulder so I would stand still for a minute, "We're coming with you."

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

A cell; trapped again. I banged my fists against the wall. I wasn't usually this sloppy, but that's what happens when I let my emotions get in the way. I hadn't thought clearly and now both Emily and I were in a desperate situation. How I wished I'd at least written a note for Kyoya telling him where the mob's headquarters were, but knowing him he probably already knew where it was. I just hoped he'd get here soon.

The door was unbolted, I looked expectantly at the door. _Jake_, my only true ally here. But what on earth was he doing?

He didn't say anything as he led Emily in, her face was extremely pale. She did not look well at all. He left a small box on the table and went out. The door locked behind him and everything was quiet for a moment.

Suddenly, Emily had her arms around me, sobbing uncontrollably. I held her in a strong embrace, stroking her hair the way my mother used to do to me when I felt upset.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Not really, everywhere hurts!" she complained. I smiled slightly, she was still herself.

I went over to the table and opened the box, there were medical supplies one bandage, I noticed, was different than the rest. I turned so that my body blocked the camera's view and began wrapping the bandage around Emily's wrist as I read the message on it: _We want to get you out, we are working up a plan. Just sit tight._

I chuckled to myself. It was good to have allies.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO KYOYA'S POV:<strong>

"I believe it's that building," I pointed out.

Mori parked his Jeep and we all climbed out. For once Tamaki and the twins were silent. We had a mission and we wouldn't-_couldn't_ mess it up.

"Let's go," Honey said taking my hand. We walked into the front doors and ran smack in the face with the kid from the diner.

"You," I grabbed him by the shirt collar, "where's Gwyn?"

He looked confused for a moment but the slightly nodded toward the door. Quickly, I pulled out doors and into the alley. He pulled my fingers away from his collar and straightened his shirt.

"You must be her fiancee, right?" he asked.

I could feel my cheeks reddening a little, "No," I replied, _well at least not yet_, I thought.

"Whatever, you're obviously her friends. Look, I'm trying to get her and her little friend out of there but right there's too high of a security level. I mean there's guys everywhere ready to blast your head off if you make a wrong move. But with the help of you guys I have a plan that just might work."

I looked at my friends, they were all waiting on me. I didn't know if I could trust this guy but it was all I had and he was on the inside he could get much closer to Gwyn than I could.

"We're listening," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV AGAIN!:<strong>

So here I was walking down the hall. Emily sobbing on my right and a guy with an AK-47 on my left. Not really the highlight of my day. I searched the crowd for Jake again but he was gone. What had he been trying to tell me?

The door slid open, it was a terrible De ja vu. Some mornings one should just not get out of bed. There was the head administrator sitting at the head of the office style table. All around the sides sat many Mob members I had met before, I didn't care for single one. I'm sure the feeling was mutual.

"Ah, Agent Ascosa. And her little Emily," he smirked patting us each on the head as if we were naughty puppies who'd finally returned home.

"What do you want?" I growled through my clenched teeth.

He just chuckled, and held out a phone toward Emily and me, "Tell your families how you're doing."

"Mom!" Emily gasped.

"Sweetie, sweetie where are you?" I heard the frantic reply from the other end.

"153 E. Walker road," I replied quickly.

The administrator quickly hung and slapped me across the face. It stung but I couldn't help but smirk. That's what he got for letting me talk on the phone.

"Get the helicopter ready, we have places to go," he growled, then smirked pulling my face forward so that I had to look him in the eye, "and Brazil is quite nice this time of the year. Especially working in the fields."

"You wouldn't dare!" Emily gasped.

"He's done it before," I replied disgustedly.

This of course brought Emily into a new set of tears as we were hurriedly shoved out of the room. The administrator had me by my hair, I just walked along trying to show no emotion whatsoever as I watched for Jake. He probably wasn't ready, why had I opened my mouth?

Then I heard it a bang, half of the mobsters went to check it out, this was totally my chance. I pulled out of the administrator's grasp and kicked him in the stomach. Grabbing Emily's hand, I dodged the other men in the hallway careful as to not yank Emily's arms very hard. Emily was suddenly pulled away from me I looked back and a man tackled me, the air flew out of my stomach as I hit the ground. Emily was screaming.

The man pulled me up into a standing position and the head administrator flung me to the ground and pointed a gun straight at my forehead.

"You are not worth your keep," he growled, he cocked the gun as another door swung open.

"Gwyn!" I heard Kyoya yell.

* * *

><p><strong>I always leave you guys hanging! I know! No cookies for me :(<strong>

**To my reviewers:**

**Leilachan1019- I don't even have to look up your name anymore! I know it by heart! :) Thanks so much for always reviewing!**

**Pure epicness1- (Nice name!) Anyway, I've had some of my friends tell me it's confusing too. I'm trying to work on that but thanks for you input it really helps :)**

**Sesshybabe123-All though I don't really say it in this story it's mostly very discreet when Tamaki or any of the other host refer to Haruhi as a girl...I just didn't really put that in. She kind of looks like a guy...it's weird and kind of hard to explain. The other person is Gwyn, she's jsut plain awesome and I totally wish I was like her...she's kind of narrating the whole thing except for the parts where Kyoya does and Emily does once (So far.) Thanks for reading for me :)**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! New chapter out whenever I get around to it! KK LOVES YA! REVIEW! (Yes that's an order!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Who's Shot?

**Hello my dears! I missed you :)**

**Here's your next chapter, please enjoy! :P**

**R&R! Or you have to eat my oatmeal cookies...**

***DISCLAIMER* I like ducks...'cause they quack. (I just wrote the to see if you actually read anything I say...Also I don't own OHSHC)**

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV:<strong>

I closed my eyes waiting for the gun to fire, but nothing happened. I reopened my eyes Kyoya was there and the other Host Club members minus Haruhi. What were they doing here? Even I knew this was a pretty touchy situation, they were gonna get someone killed!

The man! An angry grunt turned me back to Gwyn's situation. The man was still going to shoot at Gwyn, I pulled away from my captor I couldn't let him kill Gwyn. She'd been my only true friend in my entire life, everyone else had just been sucking up to me to get close to my father. Although I acted ditzy I could tell instantly, and yes it hurt. Then Gwyn came, she didn't care if she was on my good side or not, she told it to me like it was. I couldn't lose her just yet!

The knocked into the man, startled he tripped. But the gun had already been shot.

"Gwyn," I screamed, turning to look at her.

She looked at me in awe, her eyes filled with gratitude and then worry. She was unharmed, I looked down at the floor though there was blood beginning to pool on the ground. I felt my head begin to spin and everything went black, _what just happened?_.

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

"Emily, Emily!" I shouted rushing to her side. I laid her head in my lap and she looked blankly up at me. I patted her cheeks lightly trying to keep her focused on my face.

"This really hurts," she managed to mumble as her eye tried to focus.

I cried. That's all I could do. The Hosts were behind me trying to fight their way to my side. But the men were bigger and stronger. Even Mori and Honey couldn't fight, not when their friends had guns pointed at their heads. I couldn't stop crying, I just clutched Emily's hand as she tried to keep her eyes from closing.

I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder, I was pulled away from Emily. She said nothing but just lay there in a puddle of her own blood. Then I was rushed away to the roof and suddenly I was in helicopter. Blood spattered clothes and all.

* * *

><p><strong>KYOYA'S POV:<strong>

I struggled as much as I could, but my knees were going weak and I could feel this lump burying itself in my chest. I wanted to be by her side, I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't even see her anymore. Where was Gwyn?

The men's hold on me relaxed as they were knocked to the floor by Honey. Finally the Jake kid had arrived on the scene, to set us free. I was on the floor next to Emily in an instant, I'd let the others take over for now.

"Emily, Emily...open your eyes okay?" I whispered.

Her eyes opened slightly, and she looked at me confusedly, "I'm not dead yet?"

"No, you won't die now keep your eyes open and keep breathing. I'll try and find something to fix you up," I replied, trying to calm myself down.

"Is it bad?" she looked up at me. I wanted to run after Gwyn, but I was the only one with the know how to help Emily. I inwardly cursed.

"No, not bad," I lied as Jake's subordinate leant down next to me.

"Come on Kyoya," he called helping me carry Emily carefully, "we have an infirmary down one level."

I nodded, I had to hurry.

"Don't worry Kyo-chan, we'll go after Gwyn," Honey said running beside Mori the way Gwyn had been taken.

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

I sat there stunned. I felt like I couldn't move, I'd just lost my best friend. My annoying, giggly, dense, special, amazing, caring, only, best friend. The tears just wouldn't stop pouring down my cheeks. This was, without a doubt, the worst day of my life and I was helpless.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you cried," smirked the Administrator.

I turned my gaze to him, for a moment I was emotionless. But not for long I jumped out of my seat and punched him in the face. Oh yes, that would leave a mark.

He stumbled back against the wall why the other men fought to constrain me. He was lucky, very lucky to still be alive.

He groaned and spit out a chipped tooth, "You're lucky that you're the only hostage we have otherwise I'd throw you out of the helicopter right now."

"You jerk! How dare you do that to Emily? How dare you hurt her? I swear I will kill you!" I screamed at him.

He smirked, and walked into the pilots section winking at the man who held my arms behind my back, "You know what to do."

I felt him squeeze my neck and I collapsed unconscious onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>MORI'S POV:<strong>

Honey and I reached the roof but we were too late. I saw the helicopter in the distance, this was not good. Honey thought complacently and then turned to look at me.

"What do we do Mori-chan?" he asked.

I turned and walked down the stairs, Honey followed me confusedly.

"Where are we going Mori-chan?" he asked.

"To give Kyoya the bad news," I replied solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>KYOYA'S POV:<strong>

"This should hold until the ambulance arrives," I muttered, I had finally managed to stop the blood stream.

I heard the pitter patter of feet coming down the hall then Mori stood in the doorway. I waited expectantly, where was Gwyn?

"We were too late Kyoya," Mori said softly, I almost couldn't hear him.

"We're sorry Kyoya," Honey said as he patted my hand hoping to reassure me.

I flipped open my phone, the chief of my family's police force was always on my speed dial.

He picked up after just one ring, "Hello?"

"We have a problem, Yori."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways! Hope you liked it! If you didn't tell me why! <strong>

**Kyofan101- We all wish the Host Club guys were real! But alas! 'tis a tragedy!**

**ChancellorPuddinghead- AW! And: How dare you give me oatmeal cookies when I update so soon! I am appalled! (Not really :P...well a little bit )**

**Pure_epicness1- You'll have to wait a little bit longer for the whole Taylor part, but I'll just say you weren't too far off! I'm glad it was clearer for you :)**

**tazssj- Well thank you for your multiple reviews! :) I hope you are enjoying the weaving of my tale and I hope you keep the reviews coming! :D**

**Lizzie the badger- All right I wrote more, now you know what to do! :P (I KNOW YOU WANT TO!)**

**Leilachan1019- I'm sorry, leaving people hanging is just what I do. Because I'm Batman...or something like that :P**

**NOW YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO! Finish my sentence: _ _ _ _ _ _!**

**LUVS YA ALL! (If you review and only on Fridays...LOL! I will always love you!)**


	13. Chapter 13: Three Weeks

**Well I hope you all love me 'cause I stayed up all night writing this for you!**

**R&R Please! :)**

***DISCLAIMER* I love ponies...sometimes...and I don't own OHSHC. (If you read the pony thing...let me know...).**

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

Three weeks.

Yep, that's how long it's been. I don't know what's happened to Emily, I don't know where I am, and I don't know what to do.

Three Weeks.

I'm usually one with a game plan, mapping out every possibility, checking the fine print. But I messed up and now I'm in this place. Surrounded by others who have no idea where we are.

Three Weeks.

I met a little girl named Ellie when I first arrived. she would cuddle up next to me and tell me about her mother and two older sisters. Her mother had sold all three of them and now they were separated. She said I reminded her of her oldest sister, whatever that meant. In an odd way she reminded me of Emily and then the painful memories would attack.

Three Weeks.

Sometimes I thought about Kyoya, what it would have been like to spend the rest of my life with him. How it felt when he held me in his arms, how it had been the first time he kissed me. Mostly, how much I missed him.

Three Weeks.

Yes, three weeks. I had rotted in this dark cell with five other girls. We talked about all we could that wouldn't bring up painful memories. I learned their names, I learned their stories and I earned their trust.

The filthiness of the cell, the lack of clean water and good food (The little of which I got I always gave to Ellie), and the stress had finally got to me. It was a full fledged fever and sometimes nights my anguished cries would keep everyone awake.

The men did the best they could. I had to be sold too and I found myself being visited regularly by a doctor. I wondered how such a man could be mixed up with this lot but then again I had been mixed up with this lot.

Tonight is the first night I am officially healthy or as close to healthy as one can possibly get here. I noticed Ellie when I walked into my cell, instantly she had her arms around my waist her smile beaming as usual.

"Are you all better now?" she asked, her big blue eyes looking innocently up at me.

I ruffled her thick brown hair fondly, "That's what they tell me."

"Oh yay!" she squealed, all the other girls looked up at me hopefully. After all I was their leader and it was time for me to figure something out.

"So, have you thought of anything?" asked Minnie, she was a young Asian girl with a methodical personality.

"Not quite, but from my latest scan I noticed three things," I said sitting down cross legged beside her with Ellie in my lap, "first, they seem to be running low on staff. I counted eight people compared to last weeks twenty-three. Secondly they seem to be anticipating anything, they're really tense. And lastly, someone's been looking for me."

"For you?" asked Petrona (Lucila Petrona Dora Soccoro Robledo respectfully. But she preferred her second name) she was from Mexico and loved her spanish heritage, "that's interesting, mi querida hermana."

"I have reason to believe that's it's not someone I want to find me," I replied running my fingers through Ellie's hair.

"And who would that be, cara?" questioned Brigh O'malley, an Irish lass with red hair spirited like her clan.

"The Head Administrator," I growled. The sighed and thought to themselves for a minute, they'd already heard my story and didn't care to meet up with the man who'd killed my best friend.

**Flashback 3 weeks ago:**

"_We'll be landing in Brazil in about fifteen minutes sir," I heard as I finally blinked into consciousness. So I was in Brazil, I moaned as I sat up my body ached._

"_Oh dear, she seems to have decided to get up," the Head Administrator chuckled._

_I tried to wipe some of my hair out of my face but realized that my hands were fastened to my seat. I settled for blowing them out of my face, though it didn't quite work._

"_Welcome to your new life," chortled the Head Administrator._

* * *

><p>"<em>Great, get the men to surround me in a barricade!" shouted the Head Administrator.<em>

_I looked out of my cell room, men were in a frenzy running to and fro. Was Kyoya coming to my rescue?_

_I heard gunfire and someone threw open my door, I looked up in shock. These men were in uniforms they had come to save me! _

**End of flashback**

Well, at least that's what I had thought until I was dragged out with other prisoners and brought to this place. What a fool I'd been the past weeks.

"So what are we all gonna do?" asked Andy, a cowgirl from Utah. She was about nine but acted like she was 23. I loved to pull on her braids when I was teasing her but she didn't mind.

"We should get out of here," replied Ellie. She was so silly sometimes, but always practical.

"Of course," replied Minnie, "I think I've adequately mapped out the building."

I nodded, "Let's make a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>KYOYA'S POV:<strong>

"Mr Ootori!" the nurse came running up to me, "she's finally awake, sir!"

I practically ran down the hall, Emily had finally woken up.

**Flashback**

_"The ambulance is here, Kyoya," Tamaki placed his hand on my back reassuringly. I was waiting for news from Yori, but none had come yet. What was taking him so long. The ER guys quickly put Emily on a stretcher and carried her out to the waiting ambulance, after giving the officer a brief description of what had taken place I went to the hospital._

_Emily was in a comma and they didn't know when she make it out. My heart was crushed, she was possibly the only one that knew where they were taking Gwyn. I had pleaded to all the men who were Jake's allies (Jake was missing for some odd reason), but none of them knew. I was desperate._

**End of flashback**

"Kyoya?" Emily asked confusedly as I burst into her room.

"Emily, I need you to tell me something-" I began.

"Where's Gwyn?" she cut me off.

I took a deep breath and nodded to the milk carton in her hand. She gasped when she saw the picture of Gwyn as the "missing person". She looked up at me tears filling her eyes.

"How long has it been?" she whispered.

"Three weeks," I managed to mumble, I was forcing myself to stay relaxed, "do you know where they might have taken her?"

She studied the floor for a second, "I'm sorry, Kyoya...wait, I remember something he said...Brazil?"

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

"We only have one shot at this you guys," I calmly reminded them.

"This only works in the movies," complained Andy.

"That's what you think, mi amigo tonto," chided Petrona.

"Let's just do this!" said Minnie nervously.

I lay down on the floor and began to moan like I did when I was sick. Poor little Ellie's eyes were huge with worry but I winked at her.

Andy began pounding on the door, calling desperately, "Help! Help please! My friend is sick again! Please help us!"

She was such a good actress I couldn't help but smirk as the guards burst into the room. Instantly I was up and taking them down silently. The both unconsciously on the ground, so with the help of the other girls I hoisted them onto our cots and made them look like up sleeping. It wasn't anything special just something to fool the lazy passing guards.

I peered out the door way with one of the guard's pistols in hand. Patrona had taken the other one and we moved silently down the corridors. There seemed to be no one in sight until we came to a large room. I noticed a figure in the reflection of the glass of a picture. I pulled around the corner knocking them man down and sitting on him with a gun to his forehead.

I gasped in disbelief, "_Jake_?"

* * *

><p><strong> Oh don't you just love the cliffyness? I know I do.<strong>

**Araya Light- I'm writing! Now what are you going to do :P**

**Leilachan1019- Don't worry they'll kiss soon and I have something very special planned for Taylor (insert evil laugh here).**

**tazssj- I updated! Aren't you excited! I was actually really thrilled to write this chapter that's why I'm up at midnight now! :)**

**ALL RIGHT NOW YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRE ME! SO GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATION!**


	14. Chapter 14: Escape!

**Hello all! Yes I have the next chapter up! Don't act so surprised!**

** But I wish I would get more reviews! Over 300 people are reading this story and yet I only have 43 reviews? There is some math that needs to be done on your side! SO REVIEW!**

**Does anyone even read the author's note?**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC...**

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

I stood up uncertainly, "What are you doing here?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled down the hall, the other girls followed behind trying to keep up with Jake's fast pace, he explained as we went, "Well, I managed to escape along with the Head Administrator, he was pretty angry for losing so many prisoners. Oh man Gwyn, you should have seen his face it was all red and kept taking aspirins. It was hilarious!"

"Who is this guy?" asked Andy annoyed.

"Jake, he's an old friend of mine," I replied, "anyway, is there a point to this little charade?"

I kept my feet moving as quickly as his and pulled out of his grasp so I could handle my gun better, he nodded and continued, "Anyway, he began searching everywhere for you. He's obsessed and he's got a whole group of guys in all the slave markets looking for you. Someone told him you were here and he's on his way."

I stopped in the middle of the hall and thought, Jake turned to me confusedly, "Come on Gwyn, we've got to get out of here!"

"I know, I know, but we're going to need backup. Do you have a cell phone?"

* * *

><p><strong>KYOYA'S POV:<strong>

I looked annoyedly at my cellphone. Ringing again, I had to find Gwyn and I was being constantly interrupted. I looked down at the number, I didn't recognize it so reluctantly I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya...Kyoya, it's Gwyn," I heard the voice on the other end. I stood to my feet and raced to my car as I talked to her.

"Gwyn, where are you?"

"Brazil...here's Jake he'll give you the exact location," she replied, "I miss you."

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

I handed the phone to Jake, I tried to calm myself down and get my bearings. I knew any moment now someone would notice the unusual prisoners in our cell and I wanted to be in a secure location when that happened.

We exited the building, I figured it would take Kyoya at least 8 or 9 hours to get here knowing how fast his teams were so we just had to escape and lay low for a while. There was a group of jeeps outside, military issue. Most likely stolen, I pulled the door of one open trying to find the keys. Luckily they were under the seat, everyone piled in and I took off. I didn't know how we were going to get through the gate but one problem at a time.

Men were shouting and I heard I siren go off. Great, I thought, our friends have been discovered. They gate was up ahead, thankfully it wasn't much just one of those that you see at a toll booth. I floored it and crashed right through it as men fired at the jeep. I pushed Ellie's head down and told everyone to keep low it was gonna be a bumpy ride.

* * *

><p><strong>6 hours later:<strong>

"Come on, let's head this way," I called. Ellie was slung over my shoulder sleeping peacefully and Jake was carrying Andy. The car had finally broke down about four hours back and we were lost somewhere in the middle of a huge rain forrest a.k.a. not the best place to be sleeping in at night. I watched the sun's position carefully, it would go down in about thirty minutes and I needed to find shelter quickly.

As luck would have we came across an abandoned hut, after doing a thorough inspection I figured it was probably our best shot and I lay Ellie down on top of my jacket. Everyone else lay down while Jake and I stayed up to keep an eye on things.

"You don't have to stay up," I told him, "it's going to be a long day tomorrow if Kyoya doesn't find us."

"I know, but you're just as tired as I am. I'l take the first shift," he offered.

"Nah, I can't sleep now," I muttered gazing up at the roof where the cracks barely showed a few glimmering stars.

"Just like old times," he chuckled.

"Almost," I glanced over at our sleeping comrades.

"Yeah, those were some of the best of my life," he mused, "you remember the time the Head Administrator sent us to Italy? And that drunk man held up the cops for us?"

"Yes," I chuckled, "or the time we went to Egypt and you didn't know what a Junk was. The egyptian merchant was so angry at you that he threw you into the canal!"

"I miss that," he sighed after their laughter had subsided, "you were-are still my best friend, you know?"

"Of course, bud, you're my best friend too," I chuckled, _well besides Emily_, I thought.

**JAKE'S POV:**

I watched her every move. She'd never know how much I wished we could be more than friends but this was how it should be and I wasn't going to do anything to mess this up. Nope, tonight everything was perfect.

I looked down as I felt something touch my shoulder. So she was tired, she'd fallen asleep then and there. I scooted a bit closer to her, yep tonight was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was time for my shift, Jake was standing outside I gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"You should have woke me sooner, you know," I told him.

"Nah, you looked so peaceful sleeping there, I didn't have the heart to wake you," he replied.

"Well I'll take over from here," I replied.

"Okay, here's my jacket," he pulled it off and handed it to me, "it's cold out here in the morning."

I just nodded, there was no use arguing with him. I sat outside watching and listening to the sounds of the forest at night. I heard a twig snap to my right the to my left, there was something out there. A lot of somethings. I stood up and pulled out my pistol and crept slowly forward something darted forward I did the first thing that came to mind and lashed out but the thing jumped back. It whimpered softly, I put out my hand. _What's a dog like this doing out here?_ I wondered.

_Wait_, this dog, he was one of Kyoya's police force dogs!

"I'm here!" I called, "Kyoya, I'm here!"

I heard a bunch of people running my way way, there was an irruption of voices and activity. Soon there were people everywhere, but I only saw one.

"Kyoya!"

* * *

><p><strong>KYOYA'S POV:<strong>

"I'm here, Kyoya I'm here!"

That was my girl, we were all running to her. But I was at the lead.

There she was, she looked so stunning in the moonlight even with her messy hair and dirty face. I just stood for a moment taking it all end and then she was in my arms, I held her bridal style and just kept her close. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I-I-I...I thought I'd lost you forever," she gasped, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I would have always come for you," I replied claiming her lips.

We just stood that way, basking in each other's presence. Ignoring the chaos and confusion going on about us, we were back together at last.

And I was never letting her go again.

* * *

><p><strong> AW! So she's safe-ish now, happy?<strong>

**Anyways...**

**Leilachan1019- I'd do anything for you, my princess (LOL, that was my dorky Tamaki way of saying here you go and more to follow soon!)**

**Bluetanyu1- Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**tazssj- Wow...um, they kissed...she's safe...you'll see in the next chapter about Jake.. (tee hee hee, I like keeping you on your toes!)...um, I thinks it's 5 but I'm not sure...actually no, I don't like pineapples, they make my tongue all tingle-y...nah, you're normal, wait, actually yes you are weird but don't worry just join the club!...and BYE! **

**FOR ALL YOU OTHERS! YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I WON'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO THERE! How do you like them cookies?**


	15. Chapter 15: A Place To Belong

** Well, my friends this is the last chapter of my story! But don't worry! I have a special announcement at the end!**

**As always please review :)**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't OHSHC!**

* * *

><p>I filled Kyoya in on everything that had happened since I'd been kidnapped. He said I was so exhausted that I almost fell asleep several times as I was explaining, of course I don't remember any of it so it's true. Who know's what he thinks really happened but there's time to catch up on that later.<p>

"I have something to show you," Kyoya whispered gently. We were at the hospital after we had finally arrived.

I let Kyoya lead me down the halls, people looked surprised and pleased to see me though I couldn't tell why. Then we stopped; Room 223. I opened the door and gasped.

"Emily?"

"Gwyn!" tears were streaming down her face, as a nurse helped her out of the hospital bed. She slipped into a wheelchair, I noticed her legs weren't moving she had to use her arms to pick them up and put them in their correct spot.

"Em," I felt tears washing the dirt off my face, "Em, what happened to you?"

She pulled me into a warm hug, ignoring the fact that I was still filthy, "I'm going to get better. The nurses tell me so anyway and yesterday I took five steps."

"This happened when he shot you, didn't it," I sobbed, trying to put on a brave face.

"Don't cry Gwyn, I'm getting stronger everyday. And now that your back I can go to school again," she cheered happily.

I laughed, as always a little ball of sunshine. I loved my Em.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you driving?" complained Em.<p>

"So I could sit back here with you," I replied flipping through the channels on the TV.

"BUT YOU'RE JUST WATCHING THE STUPID TV!" she complained.

"Well, then talk to me, mi amiga," Patrona replied patting Emily's hand. I had adopted all the girls in my family as they didn't have one's to go back to. As head of my family I did have some wonderful power. I actually got along very well with my extended family beyond my uncle, aunt, and cousins, they were glad to have me instead of my uncle.

"I don't like this show," complained Ellie.

"Then you don't have to watch it," I teased, still watching the news. There was something I was waiting for.

_"And now some breaking news...we have just received news that the notorious mobster and slaver, Makoto Haruki Hotaka Maki has been captured. His trial will be held sometime in the next week..."_

I wasn't listening to anymore and I flipped to a channel that Ellie enjoyed. Things were definitely looking up for me.

We all piled out of the limo, as stunning as ever. Ellie perched herself on Emily's lap as I pushed the wheel chair into the school. Patrona, Andy, Minnie, and Brigh all followed behind me laughing and talking. As we dropped Ellie and Andy off at the middle school I heard a pounding of feet and instantly I groaned.

"Let's run for it," giggled Emily.

Oh, this was a challenge! I skipped ahead with Patrona and Minnie close on my heels, I ignored the shouts of dismay ensuing behind us. Emily was giggling heartily as we rounded a corner I slid to a stop right in front of Chairman Suoh.

"Er...sorry,sir," I began.

"Miss Caviano, Miss Rothsetter, girls, welcome back to school," he said warmly.

"Well, thank you sir," I replied, I could hear them catching up and was hoping this was a short conversation.

"Hope you enjoy class," he said turning to leave with his secretary. As he turned the corner I heard him murmur something about "Yeah...and now Tamaki won't have any competition for Haruhi...yeah it's great."

I snickered to myself and set off once again determined to be rid of my followers. But it was too late I felt a strong arm go around my waist, I'd been caught!

"You certainly know how to keep a person on his toes," Kyoya chuckled.

The rest of the Host followed behind him breathlessly, Tamaki last of all.

"You guys are funny!" giggled Emily.

And then the Drama Queen noticed my companions, I groaned as Tamaki held Patrona's hand affectionately giving her his "princely" smile.

"And who are you, my princess?" he asked in a buttery voice.

"Get away from her you weirdo," Minnie growled slapping Tamaki on the cheek.

Patrona just looked flustered unsure of what to do. Emily was choking-I mean hugging Honey to death and I was just enjoying being close to Kyoya as everyone else was laughing (except Tamaki and Mori).

"So Kyoya, is it official?" asked Hikaru.

"What?" he muttered glaring at the twins who were way too close for comfort.

"We mean, are you an item?" teased Kaoru.

"Well..I..." stuttered Kyoya.

I chuckled softly and put my arms around his next, he took the hint and leaned down and I kissed him passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" I said raising an eyebrow at the twins.

"Aw!" squealed Emily, "you're just the cutest!"

I blushed slightly, pulling out of Kyoya's grasp. I grabbed onto Emily's wheelchair and began pushing her down the hall calling over my shoulder, "See you guys after class!"

* * *

><p>"Host Club time!" giggled Emily.<p>

"I know, I know but I have to stop by the library first," I replied.

"Aw, come on!" she pouted.

"And get Ellie and Andy," I reminded her.

"I'll take her," offered Haruhi.

I smiled gratefully and headed out the door. The library was full as usual I noticed I was getting a lot of strange stares from the other students, but I didn't mind it was what I'd been used to my whole life. I quickly gathered the books I needed, checked them out, then head to the middle school.

The hallways were deserted, the only sound was the tapping of my feet as I slowly marched down the hall reminiscing over the past few months. I was sort of glad it all happened the way it did, everything was perfect now.

"Gwyn?"

I turned to look down the hall behind me and instantly frowned, _well almost perfect_, I thought.

"What do you want, Taylor?" I asked calmly.

He took a step toward me, I turned and walked away.

"Wait!" he called grabbing onto my hand.

"Please let go of me," I said icily.

He didn't let go, but backed me into a wall. My heart began to beat faster and I looked for a way to escape him peacefully.

"I've always loved you, baby," he began, getting way too close to me, "come back to me."

"Taylor, leave me alone," I growled.

"Come on, Gwyn. We are perfect together and you know it," he pulled my face forward as if to kiss me. That was the last straw and I was not going easy on him.

I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. He coughed and backed up glaring at me, but that didn't faze me he tried to get closer again and I twisted his arm around under his legs making him flip head over heels and landing heavily on his back, where he lay moaning.

"Oh Gwyndolyn!" I heard Tamaki call.

He looked shocked as he saw Taylor on the floor, he made his way around him and tugged on my sleeve like a little child, "What did you do to him, Gwydolyn?"

"The same thing I'll do to you if you keep calling me Gwyndolyn, it's _Gwyn_," I replied walking away.

Tamaki followed me, just walking behind me without saying anything. I turned to look at him, "What do you want?"

"Well actually, I wanted to talk to you," he mumbled slowly.

"Shoot," I replied, I groaned when he looked at me confusedly, "I mean go ahead."

"I just wanted to say thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being there for Kyoya, and coming back alive," he said, "I don't what Kyoya would have done had he lost you. He hardly got any sleep when you were gone and he couldn't concentrate on anything but finding you."

I felt a small blush creeping across my cheeks, it was so good to know Kyoya cared about me.

"Just one more thing," Tamaki said making me stop for a minute, he pulled me into one of his "weirdo" hugs, "welcome to the family, daughter!"

_Oh great_, I thought.

* * *

><p>I pulled open the door to Music Room 3, Ellie was perched on my shoulders and Andy had me tightly by the hand. I walked in to the familiar chatter of girls and the outrageous flirtatiousness of the boys. I didn't mind Kyoya still doing the Host Club, it was all fake anyway.<p>

And then I was dog piled, first by an ecstatic Honey, the two hyper twins, a incorrigible "father", and of course all my girls. I fell flat on my back as I was ambushed from all sides (careful to keep Ellie or Andy from getting hurt).

I looked up and smiled, this _was_ my family.

Kyoya (with Mori's help) managed to untangle me from the group. I chuckled as they all surrounded me with their questions, stories, and just their utter chaos. I loved these guys.

* * *

><p>"It's been a long day," Emily complained.<p>

"You can take the girls home, I'll get Kyoya to take me home later," I replied, it wasn't quite closing time and besides I deserved a little alone time with my guy, after all, I had already broken up two mobs of squealing girls.

"All right, don't stay out late. Oh and I'm staying over tonight," replied Emily as Patrona pushed her out of the room followed by the other girls.

"Okay," I chuckled after her, I loved it how she just invited herself over all the time.

I looked down at me computer sending some necessary info to a client of my family, I was actually pretty good at managing everything and I had cut down our costs greatly while raising our profits. I was a "business woman" indeed.

I kept glancing around the room ever so often to make sure that everything was all right. I watched the clock quickly count down the hours and the guest reluctantly leaving one by one.

"Bye-bye, Gwyn-chan!" called Honey as he and Mori left. The others followed slowly when they felt like it until it was only Kyoya and I.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I nodded, leaning against him and throwing my backpack over my shoulder. We chatted as we got into the car talking about just random things, not really caring what was said. There was something much deeper than that.

I looked out the window as the car stopped, "This isn't my house."

"I thought we'd have our first official date," he told me.

I smiled as he pulled out a picnic basket and we climbed up the hill. There was a beautiful view of a lake and the sweet smell of cherry blossoms.

"I love you, Kyoya Ootori," I said.

He pulled me in closer, with his hands on each side of my face. He bent down and our lips locked, for the first time in my life I was utterly and completely happy.

I had found my place to belong.

* * *

><p><strong>AW! Okay...so I know you're all sobbing 'cause the story is finished! But don't worry I'm making a sequel.<strong>

**Gwyn: A sequel?**

**Me: Yeah...like what happens next.**

**Gwyn: But you've pretty much wrapped it up...that doesn't make any sense.**

**Me: Just listen!**

**Gwyn: I am not jumping out anymore windows.**

** Anywho! Yes I'm making a sequel, I don't have it up yet but I will post it (the first chapter, as well as the link to the whole story as the next "chapter"). It's going to be from Emily's POV, there won't be as much action and it'll be kind of funny (I mean it's _Emily_). **

**Emily: What's that supposed to mean?**

** If you'd like more information, just review and tell me :)**

**Anyway! I LOVES YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Sequel!

**Well here's the first chapter to the sequel! I hope you enjoy :)**

**You can read it here or at the actual story (I rather you do that 'cause then you can review it! And add it to favorites or something!)**

***Disclaimer* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>Someone once said to me, "You enjoy watching Gwyn beat up people, don't you?"<p>

My reply was a simple yes, and boy was I enjoying this right now.

The twins were sitting on either side of her on the couch slowly moving closer and closer to her and Kyoya's discomfort. I giggled helplessly as she muttered something under her breath and hugged her knees to her chest.

"What are doing?" asked Kaoru .

"Speaking in your own language?" teased Hikaru.

"Sure," growled Gwny trying to get away from the couch, but they held her back making Kyoya frown. I clapped my hands, this was so entertaining!

"Well what's our names in it?" asked the twins in unison.

"Bad words!" smirked Gwyn, pulling free from them and walking out of the room.

I giggled at the twins shocked faces and then remembered!

"Gwyn!" I yelled, "You forgot me!"

She walked back into Music Room 3, "Yeah, you and my bag," she replied shooting the twins a dark look at which the shrank away.

"And me," Kyoya said.

Gwyn skipped over to Kyoya, who handed her school bag to her. She gave him a quick sweet kiss on the cheek, "See you at the club later," she said.

"See you then," he said with a smile, it was so cute the way Gwyn could make him smile, they were perfect for each other and I just wanted to hug them to death which was what Tamaki was doing at the moment.

"Let us go Tamaki!" gasped Gwyn.

"But you're soooo cute!" he gushed letting the couple go.

"Sure...anyway, me and Emily are heading to class. See you guys," Gwyn grabbed my chair and pushed me down the hall to our classroom.

I had been in a wheel chair for two months now, (6 weeks since almost lost Gwyn forever!) I didn't mind so much because everyone was always coming over to hang out with me but I did miss being independent. I was doing well though, just yesterday I took eleven steps all by myself! The doctors say I should be out of this chair in a couple of weeks if I keep progressing the way I have.

It's exciting to me and Gwyn too, she's been making sure I do everything the doctors prescribed. She even convinced my parents to let me stay with her until I could walk again so that I would do everything I'm told. It's not that I don't listen to my parents but I'm simply too lazy to take care of myself. Gwyn makes me!

"Emily!" the teacher brought me back from my wandering thoughts, "what is the answer to this equation."

I looked up at the board confusedly, "Uh...6?" I guessed.

"Good job," replied the teacher.

Gwyn did a face palm and I heard the twins snicker. What could I say I am a good guesser!

* * *

><p>"Host Club time!" I chirped excitedly.<p>

Gwyn chuckled patting me on the head as if I were a good dog, "Yes it is...somehow I wish I could take a nap though."

"You complain to much!" I chided her playfully.

"And you daydream too much," she replied with a smirk. My cheeks turned a bright pink as I played with my fingers.

Oh puppy! Sorry, I think I have A.D.D. or something, that happens occasionally...what were talking about? Who cares...anyway...AW PUPPY!

"Welcome to the Host Club," the hosts sang in unison, it was a new vocal exercise Renge had the Hosts doing and boy it cracked Gwyn up. She was rolling on the floor hugging her sides as the Host sang it again and again getting higher each time. Even poor Kyoya was forced to do so, they were soooo cute!

"All right, the guests will be here soon finish changing into your costumes," Renge ordered sinking back into the floor.

Gwyn was still rolling around on the ground tears pouring down her cheeks she was laughing so hard. She didn't see the twins until it was too late.

"Isn't Gwyn-chan part of the host club?" asked one twin.

"I suppose so, she is our bodyguard," Haruhi replied thoughtfully.

"Then doesn't she have to dress up too?" asked the other twin.

Gwyn's head shot up and her laughter ceased as she glared at the twins, "I will not dress up!"

"We think-" began the first twin.

"You will," finished the second.

Gwyn was on her way to the door but they were already there. She tried to get around them but ended up being dragged back, I wonder why she never beats the heck out of them and yes she could.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Gwyn.

"Aw, but Gwyn I want see you all dressed up," I wailed. The theme today was from a bunch of stories like Charlotte's Webb and Peter Pan, I so wanted to see what Gwyn would be forced to wear.

"But Em!" she whined.

I held her hand giving her my best puppy dog stare and stroked her hair the way I always did to get what I want. She reverted her eyes to the ground and hung her head in defeat, "Fine, but you have to dress up too."

"YAY!" I squeaked, "Wait what?"

Before I knew I was thrown into a changing room with Gwyn where we then were handed our costumes. I looked at Gwyn who turned away in mock anger.

I giggled and pulled on my costume.

"I am not coming out," groaned Gwyn.

"Yes you are!" I commanded.

"I look ridiculous, why do I have to be Heidi?" she complained.

"Well I think you look cute and I make the perfect Rapunzel," I replied taking her hand and wheeling the chair forward so that she had to come out.

"Aw, you guys look cute," Haruhi said.

"I'm going to kill the twins," Gwyn muttered under her breath.

"See Haruhi, this is what you should be wearing you'd be as cute as them," Tamaki pleaded with Haruhi, she did a face palm and walked away.

"What do you think Kyoya?" asked the twins in unison.

"They look wonderful," he said slowly.

"Aw, I thought we could get him embarrassed," complained Hikaru.

"You two embarrass me enough," Kyoya smirked.

The customers began to flood in and I would wheel myself around talking to all the hosts and Gwyn, who seemed a but stiff when the girls cooed over clothes. She was going to be grumpy!

* * *

><p>"Gwyn-chan! We're here," Ellie squealed in delight.<p>

"How was you day?" asked Gwyn swinging the little girl around and setting her on her shoulder. She was so good to them.

"What are you wearing?" gasped Andy, she looked disgusted and amused all at once. Gwyn shot a glare the twin's way.

"Sorry, they just wanted to come to the Host Club today, mi hermana linda," said Patrona coming up behind them with Minnie in tow.

"Are you about ready to go?" asked Minnie ignoring Tamaki's attempts to get her attention.

"I have to wait 'til all the guests go and I think it might be a late day, so why don't you just go home I'll catch a ride with Kyoya," Gwyn replied.

"He come for dinner?" asked Ellie climbing down from her perch on Gwyn's shoulders.

"I'll ask," Gwyn replied, "don't forget Emily too."

"Why do I have to go?" I complained.

"Because I had to wear a silly costume," she replied.

I sighed forlornly and Patrona helped me change into my normal clothes, sometimes I wished I had a boyfriend too.

Oh...BUNNY!

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway that was the first one :)<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! OR I WILL LIVE IN YOUR CLOSET AND FREAK YOU OUT AT NIGHT!**

**Luvs y'all! (MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!)**


End file.
